1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In liquid crystal display devices of a lateral electric field system, it has been known that a conductive film is formed on an outer surface of a liquid crystal display panel for preventing the occurrence of abnormality of display when a high potential such as of static electricity is applied externally (JP-1997-105918 (patent family: U.S. Pat. No. 6,034,757)). In JP-2007-140353, a conductive film is electrically connected to a GND pad through a conductive resin. JP-2007-140353 describes that an organic insulating film below the pad connecting to the conductive film is removed.